


For One Night Only

by dreamingofyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofyou/pseuds/dreamingofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaqueline, a twenty one year old woman, has been dragged to a mysterious carnival by her closest friend, after her disastrous birthday. It would seem nothing was going her way....that is...until she stumbled upon the most peculiar game....with every shuffle of the cards, or flip of the coin, it would seem her luck was turning...but what happens when she looses? Will she be able to pay the price, the green eyed man had warned about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first *smut* related anything....so please be gentle. This was longer than I thought it was going to be. So I am splitting it up into 2 chapters...I like a little story with my smut ;) Enjoy!

Could this night get any worse?

Tonight, of all nights, was supposed to be one of celebration! Not filled with angry tears and broken promises. It had started a couple of days back....

I had decided to get home early from school, and surprise my boyfriend with a home cooked meal (which rarely happens, as I loath cooking). I had spent a full two hours, wandering around the grocery store, picking up everything I needed; then I had made it home in record time...set my things down, and headed off to my bedroom to get changed.....only to interrupt a rather boisterous romping session between Jarid and his co-worker. 

"Come on Jackie! The night is still young, we can make this work!"

I rolled my head in the direction of my best friend Emma. She was always so god damned happy, it was enough to make you sick. It was her bright idea, that we should have a "night on the town"....it was just a convenience that it was my 21st birthday. The plan was for us to go to dinner, and then hit the bar....that didn't happen. Our reservation was "forgotten", and then I discovered I had left my ID in the same apartment, where my sleazeball of an Ex, was currently...and there was no way in hell I was going back there tonight.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled, as I turned to gaze out the taxi window again. For now, I was just content to watch the city float by, in the evening darkness. The taxi came to a stop at a red light, and I nearly rolled my blue eyes, as I heard Emma let out a huff. I really couldn't be mad at her for trying to cheer me up. She always seemed to have it easy...with her long brown hair, and chocolate coloured eyes always perfect, and a body that super models would kill for, Emma was used to having things go her way. Me? Well....not so much. I twisted my fingers at the ends of my blond hair, and bit my lip. Maybe if I closed my eyes I could start this week all over again.....

"Hey Jackie, look!" Emma squealed.

My eyes snapped open, as I turned to look at what Emma was frantically pointing at.

"What the....?" I murmured. 

Down the street, in small clearing was a carnival.

"That's so cool! We never get carnivals here! Come on, let's go!!!" Emma quickly threw a couple of bills towards the driver and hopped out, leaving me to scramble after her.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Emma practically dragged me down the street.

"Easy for you to say! I'm not all legs!" I huffed after her.

The carnival was relatively packed, with couples and family's flitting from stall to stall, and eagerly lining up for rides.

"What shall we do first? Oh man! I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid!" Emma practically squealed.

I had to admit, I was getting a tad excited by all the lights and sounds. I felt like I was in Wonderland. 

"Ooh! Shinny!" And with that, Emma was off. I trudged after her, my eyes taking in all the different sights and smells the carnival had to offer.

We spent hours going from stall to stall, and I was actually having fun....my troubles being pushed to the back of my mind.

"Jackie! We have to try and win a prize!"

"Ha! You know these games a rigged right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty please?" Emma looked over at me with big puppy eyes. 

I laughed and playfully punched her arm. She clapped her hands together, and went to the first game she saw; a dart and balloon toss. After several tries (some of them snort en dousing), Emma was now the proud owner of a stuffed walrus. 

"Come on Jackie! Pick one! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" She poked my shoulder.

I looked from left to right, when my eyes landed on a very simple table, with an old, scraggly looking man sitting behind it. There wasn't anything special about it, but for some reason, I felt compelled to it...almost like I was in a trance.

"Hello, my dear." The man said, not even looking up at me. "Would you like a try at Fool's Favour?"

"What do I have to do?" I said, staring down at the display.

He moved his hands over the table, and suddenly three cards appeared.

"You must choose the King or Queen from my spread three times. Beware the fool, for if he springs into your cards, you'll have to be a slave to the fool." The man ended his speech on a dark chuckle.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Tis all, my dear."

"What do I get if I win?"

"A simple green and gold trinket." He said, as he lifted his palm upwards. Nestled in the middle, was the prettiest emerald I had ever seen. It was crudely cute, but wrapped in a delicate gold design.

"But beware, luck always favours the fool."

A shiver ran down my spine at his words. Did I really want to do this? Why was I hesitating. It was just a card game...right?

"Oh go on Jackie! What have you got to loose?" Emma nudged me, her walrus wrapped tightly in her arms.

I smiled. "Alright. I'll play your game." I sat down on the opposite side of the man. 

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together, and the cards shifted. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Neat trick." I murmured. 

The man said nothing, as my gaze swept over the three cards. I bit my lip again, as I pointed to the middle card. I held my breath, as the man turned it over. A huge grin spread across my face; Queen.

"One down, two to go." I rubbed my hands together. This was easier than I thought.

The man swept his hand over the cards again, and they shifted. I was quicker with my response this time; I pointed to the first one.

"Perhaps luck is in your favour...." The man muttered, as he revealed the Queen again.

The cards shifted for a third time, and just as I was about to pick again, I paused. His warning flitting through my mind. Something didn't feel right.....

I shook my head. It was only a card game, and if I didn't get the stone, oh well. No harm, no fowl. 

I took a deep breath, and let my finger land on the third card. I had it in the bag.....

....or so I thought.

My jaw dropped open, and a feeling of dread swept through me....The Fool.

"Awe. That sucks!" Emma whined, and patted my shoulder. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. What was wrong with me?

"The Fool has sprung....he will come to collect what he is owed."

My eyes snapped up from the card to look at the man. I was startled by the vibrant green of them. I shuddered at the dark promise the held. I quickly staggered to my feet, knocking over the chair in my haste.

"Jackie?" Emma said concerned. I needed to get out of there. I quickly spun on my heel and ran towards the exit.

"Jaqueline!" Emma called as she ran after me. I don't know how long or how far I had run....I just stopped when my lungs felt like they were on fire. 

"Sheesh.....you sure....can....run fast...when you want to." Emma said, trying to regain her breath.

"I need to go home." I almost sobbed. My anxiety was through the roof. 

"Okay, okay! Just let me hail a cab....man, who'd have thought you were such a sore loser." She said the last part under her breath. 

I normally had a witty comeback, but I couldn't seem to take my mind off of what the man had said.

"He will come to collect what he is owed......."

What the hell could that have meant?

Emma managed to flag a cab, and we quickly made our way home. She was generous enough to let me stay at her place, until I could get back on my feet. After saying a hasty goodnight, I flew down the basement steps to my room, and quickly slammed my door shut. Ever since I had laid eyes on that cursed card table, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I quickly changed into a long sleeping t-shirt and shorts, and ran a brush through my hair. 

Maybe I was just over thinking things. It had been a rather horrible week, and my mind was going off in a million different directions....yeah...that's it. I just needed a good night sleep, and all would be well. With that final thought, sleep finally claimed my worried mind.

* * * * * * * *

I don't know what had woken me, but I sat upright in my bed, drenched with sweat. I had been having the weirdest dream. Nothing made sense! All I remember was a dark voice, swirling in a mist of green. My throat was parched, so I got up from bed, and shuffled my way across the room. I put my hand on the cool door handle, and turned it slowly. Without looking up, I stepped out, and ran into something something solid, knocking me backwards. I shook my head, to clear the last little bits of fog from sleep, and looked up. Right outside my door, stood the tallest man I had ever laid eyes on. A scream lodged in my throat as I met his gaze. In the midst of the darkness, was a pair of the most intense, greenest eyes I had ever seen. I did the only thing I could think of.....I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 as promised...and it is pure smut! ;) enjoy!

I opened my mouth to scream, but the man had lunged forward and clamped one of his large hands over my mouth, his other hand resting on the back of my neck. I struggled, my hands wrapping around his forearms, trying to get some leverage.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want to spoil the fun before we've even begun, wouldn't we, pet?" he smirked.

I stopped struggling ,momentarily caught off guard by his smooth voice. Fear rose from the pit of my stomach, but it was also mixed with something else....arousal. The way his eyes wracked my body, with a hungry look, sent shivers down my spin. The hand on the back of my neck loosened, and began to travel down my back, coming to a rest on my lower back. 

"Now, I am going to remove my hand, and you won't scream. Or I'll give you a real reason to. Is that understood?" He said in a hardened tone. 

I nodded my head lightly. Curiosity at who this man was, was slowly taking the place of my fear. He moved his hand slowly, only to caress my cheek.

"W-who are you?" I said, with a slight whimper. His eyes brightened with mischief, as he took a step back from him, and spread his arms.

"I am Loki, the true and rightful King of Asgard and you, my dear, owe me a debt." 

"What?" I breathed, my eyes widening as my earlier fear returned. I took a step back, and Loki mirrored with a step forward. My bedroom door shut, and locked by itself, and I gulped. He looked positively menacing in his green, black and gold attire. I had never seen anything like it before. 

"Greed and idle fantasies will get you into trouble, silly girl. Which you have fallen prey too." 

"N-no! This can't be true. It was just a silly card game! It wasn't real....you're not real!" I took a couple more steps back, as he started moving forward. I frantically looked around, realizing that he was slowly pushing me towards my bed. 

He chuckled again, and I whipped my head around, only to realize he was a mere inch from me. His hands came to cup each side of my face, and before I knew it, his lips had claimed mine. They were soft, yet firm. Coaxing mine into action. I gasped, as his bit my bottom lip, which gave his tongue enough room to invade mine. He tasted like nothing I had ever experienced; spice, and mint. As much as I hated to admit it.....and I probably should be freaking out.....but I was enjoying it. It had been so long, since I had experienced such a passionate kiss. He gently broke away, and I was left gasping for air. 

"Does that not seem real to you, pet?" His lips twisting into a triumphant smirk.

My eyes popped open, and I gasped, as the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed. His eyes never leaving mine, he gently pushed my shoulder, so that I was sitting. I was lost in his heated gaze, all fear seemingly gone.

"Such innocence..." his voice lowered, and his fingers trailed down my arms, leaving goosebumps. 

I shivered, and closed my eyes. "Why are you here?" my voice coming out much softer than I intended. 

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was grinning. The bed dipped next to me, as he came to sit beside me. His hands running down the outside of my thighs. I sighed.

"The fool must have his price." He said, in a husky tone, causing me to shiver again.

"B-but..." I tried, a small part of me, still wanting to fight him. With his hands moving progressively higher up my thighs, it was getting harder to concentrate. 

"Shhh. Pet. Now is not the time for words." He brought his lips to my ear, and began to nibble on my ear lobe. I whimpered, at the waves of desire it caused. I couldn't understand how I could be completely enraptured by this complete stranger...but at this point I no longer cared. 

His lips traveled across my cheek, in light kisses, before they claimed my in a heated kiss. My hands instinctively moved to entangle in his raven hair. I gave a slight tug, and he moaned into my mouth, putting much more vigor. He moved forward, making me move back to lay down on my bed. When I had settle my head on the pillows, his much larger frame, draped across mine, settling his weight between my legs. His lips left mine, to trail down the side of my throat. I threw my head back, to give him more access, and he growled his approval. My breath was coming out in short pants, as he began to nip and suck at the tender flesh of my collar bone. His hands slid up my stomach under my shirt. He pulled back momentarily to push it up over my head, before throwing it off to the side. He sat back, and his gaze travelled over my chest. I blushed, and went to cross my arms, before he grabbed them and pinned them next to my head.

"Never hide what his mine." He whispered harshly into my ear. I moaned, as his hand cupped my right breast. His fingers dancing across my nipple, until it was hard. I gasped, as I felt his tongue wipe across the other one. He looked up at me, and locked my gaze, as he lowered his lips to encompass it. I threw my head back, and my hands once again, wound into his hair. I hissed as he bit, my hard nipple, as he tweaked the other one. He switched sides, as I continued to moan, wetness began to form between my legs. 

"So vocal, pet." He chuckled. I couldn't form a coherent sentence, so I bit my lower lip, as he kissed a path between my breasts, down my stomach. Coming to a stop at the top of my sleep shorts. 

He gathered the fabric, and slid it down my legs, dropping them to join my shirt on the floor. Now completely exposed to him, I fought the urge to cover myself. He trailed a finger lightly over my mound, before sliding a finger through my folds. I whimpered, and bucked my hips towards his hand.

"So wet...so wanton.." 

He continued sliding his finger, gathering moister, never quite reaching where I needed him to. I let out frustrated breath, and tried to shift. He clamped a hand firmly on my hip. 

"Patience is a virtue, pet.

I whimpered as he took his hand away, but just about screeched when his tongue replaced it. Shivers and electric shocks, shot straight from my core, to the rest of my body. He ran his tongue around my entrance, and one of his fingers finally circled my clit. I was gasping and moaning non stop, at the pleasure his ministrations were creating. He inserted one long digit, and curled it just right. He began to slowly pump it in, and out. I let out a long moan, as he hit my sweet spot. I could feel a tight coil beginning in the pit of my stomach.

"I...I am..." I clenched my jaw at the feeling of raw pleasure that coursed through me.

"That's it, pet. Give in to me. Cum for me." He inserted a second finger and began to pump faster. I hissed, as the feeling in my stomach coiled tighter. It was a swipe of his tongue across my clit that sent me over the edge. My toes curled, as I let out a scream, as my insides clenched around his fingers. He continued to pump slowly, as I came down from my high. I brought my hand to my forehead, as I tried to regain my breath. Before I knew it, Loki's naked body was pressed up against mine, he clothes disappearing into thin air. I let my eyes travel down his pale, sculpted body, coming to rest on his nether region. My eyes snapped back up to his, as I got my first glance of how well endowed it is.

"You are dealing with a god, my dear. I will make you forget all the pity Midgardian men you have ever been with. You will only remember my name, and it alone, when I am finished with you." His voice was lowered with his arousal, and I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. He captured my lips in a kiss again, and I could taste my release on his lips. I moaned into his mouth, as I felt him drag the his tip across my entrance. 

"Now, you're mine." He declared, as he suddenly thrust deep inside. 

My breath caught in my throat, as I could feel how full of him I was. He stopped for a moment, as my eyes clenched shut, trying to adjust to his impressive size. When I let out a low breath, he began to rock his hips, creating a delicious friction. I ran my nails along his skin, and wrapped my legs around his lower back, trying to pull him in as close as possible. Loki was grunting softly with each thrust. I clenched my insides, and he paused. His eyes closed.

"Do that again." He commanded.

I looked up at his scrunched face, and clenched again. He let out a low moan, and began to thrust harder, making me squeal. He lowered his mouth to one of my nipples and began to suck along with his thrusts. It wasn't too long before I could feel my stomach start to coil again.

"Loki." I breathed, as I met him thrust for thrust.

"Say it again." He rolled his hips.

"Loki!" I said louder, as I could feel my climax fast approaching.

"Louder!" He shouted, as his thrusts started to become erratic. His fingers found my clit and began to rub hard.

"LOKI!" I screamed, as wave, after wave came crashing down upon me. I clenched around his member, as he came undone as well. I could feel him release into me. He stilled, as we tried to catch out breaths. Loki pulled himself out, and turned to lay on his back. I could feel sleep start to take me, as I turned on my side. Loki turned as well, to slip his arm around my middle, pulling me to him tightly.

"Now you're mine, pet. No other shall have you. You've begun a dangerous game, and the Fool shall have what he wants." He whispered into my ear. With those final words, sleep finally claimed me.

 

*****************************

I was awoken to someone pounding on my door. My eyes opened, and I rubbed the sleep from them. Sunshine was pouring through my windows.

"What?" I growled.

"Jackie get up! It's nearly noon!" Emma shouted from behind my closed door.

I sat upright. My hair a complete mess. I looked down at my naked body, as memories from last night flooded my head. I turned to look at my side, to see that Loki was no longer there. I would have sworn it was just a vivid dream, had it not been for the sight before me. On the pillow, next to mine, sat a lovely green stone, wrapped in gold. The very one I had tried to win. I touched it gently, and felt a ghost of lips flutter across my neck. I looked around. I was still alone, but a smile formed on my face. 

"The fool takes what he wants....."

Suddenly, loosing didn't seem so bad.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....there you have it! My first smut scene EVER! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So....there you have it. I hope it was to your liking :) I know I had fun writing it. I know it's a lot of story for the first part. I promise, the nitty gritty, smutty wutty, will be in chapter 2.


End file.
